Who Cares?
by Yumi-taichou8
Summary: I never imagined that my life could seem so safe. I thought no-one cared. But it is and it all started in the rain. She took my hand and showed me what I thought could never be for me. She showed me friendship and let me meet the one who knew me best.


Hi everybody!! First I would like to apologize to everyone that has been reading Name of the Game. I have been super busy ripping and running around. Plus I am working on a surprise chapter that will be introducing the contest winner Silver Kitsune Lunara's character. Second I would like to inform everyone that I will not be updating as much as I am currently assisting an author with her wonderful story. As you all know I take betaing extremely seriously and dedicate my time to the project assigned to me. I encourage you all, who enjoy the hit anime Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, to read Sweetest Angel's Hospitality, .

I have been working on this little one-shot for about a month now and finally finished it, while I was doing some clean up on the story I am betaing. This was just something to help the juices keep flowing and I feel quite proud of it. I hope you all enjoy it and review if you wish. Thank you for your ever humbling support and I hope that you all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor make a profit off the series. The anime was created by the glorious Tite Kubo and none can out do him. Now on with the story!!

* * *

My eyes glimmered with amusement as I chuckled at the antics of the girl before me. Absent-mindedly playing with the hem of my shirt, I merely observed her actions and snickered when she would suddenly remember something and retrieve it.

**"You know we are going to be late at this rate."** I murmured to her as she rushed in front of me.

A faint smile twitched on my face as I looked at her speeding around her apartment, grabbing at some random object, and then crossing to the other side for something else, repeating the process. This was how I was spending my Friday night.

I chuckled as I thought back to how this situation came to be. My name is Ari Takashino and I just arrived to Karakura, Japan two months ago. My mind shifted away from the reason I had to leave from my home to come live here. Spacing out, I let my thoughts drift off to distant times, faces and voices blurring together.

**"Oh, I just know I put the red bean paste somewhere!!!"** Orihime's voice pierces through my thoughts as she zips here and there in search of her current missing item.

Yes, Orihime Inoue is an…..interesting individual.

I couldn't stop the small smile that was now familiar to me as thoughts of Orihime filled me. She was the first person to approach me without hostility upon finding out the true reason why I came here. The memory is the only thing so far, to give me hope that all my mistakes can be amended.

**Flashback**

_Rain was seeping into my clothes, completely drenching me…but that was okay. I couldn't feel anything anyway. My footsteps echoed through the night as I blindly made my way down the street, not caring where I ended up. __**'Maybe…just maybe it would be better if I gave up…right here…right now…' **__I came to a stop and looked up to take in my surroundings. I was obviously in some park, if the small playground and swings were any indication. I slowly made my way to the swings._

_Something about them was calling to me and I just could not stop myself. When I finally got over to the swings, I stopped in front of them. My right hand shook as I hesitantly raised it to grasp one of the chains. Fingers brushing against wet, cold metal finally snapped me out of my stupor, alerting me to the fact that voices were coming from somewhere to my left. I raised my head, slightly twisting to my left to see a group of boys entering the park as well. Their voices carried over to where I was, but I had no interest in what was being discussed. _

_I backed away from the swing set, turning to where I had first entered the park. I was adjusting my hoodie as I made my exit, when I was startled by crashing into a solid object. I balanced myself out before I could make contact with the wet concrete and earth, looking around to see just what it was that I had collided with. One of the boys that had been in the group was standing before me with a grin that sent a warning bell off in my mind._

_**"Hey, pretty lady. My name is Takito, Eryo. Nice to meet you."** The boy said, acting as if I had not just rammed into him a second ago._

_I weighed out my choices. Either respond as quickly as possible and hope he would not further any conversation with me or just ignore and walk past him. Looking back at him, I settled for the latter. Shifting my weight, I pivoted to my left, briskly walking past him, when he reached out, grabbing my right arm in a vice-grip._

_Glancing sharply at him, I frowned, tugging my arm. He only grinned and turning to his group of friends, called out to them. _**_"Hey guys, let's show the little missy here how to properly treat her betters."_ **_He leered down at me, again causing alarms to blare in my head loudly. Before any of the boys could begin walking to our position or he could react, I quickly twisted out of his grasp, bending low and kicking him in the back of his left leg. He cried out, putting his hands before him to soften his fall. His friends cried out his name, rushing to aid him._

_I rushed out of the entrance way, pushing my legs harder and determined to get as far from that place as possible. When I finally stopped to rest my trembling legs, I leaned against the building I was in front of. The wind blew strongly and made me shiver violently in my still soaking clothes. Brushing my hair out of my face, I looked at my new surroundings. The building I was resting against was in fact an apartment complex. Lights reflected out of different windows and shadows could be seen roaming around._

_Smiling slightly when the laughter of small children drifted over the faint pattering of rain, I pushed off the building wall and adjusted the hoodie. Pressing my back against the drenched wall, I gently press my left hand to my right ribcage, hissing softly and muttering curses under my breath as the tender flesh throbs at the soft contact. Grimacing, I adjust my footing and take in a shaky breath, holding back the tears that threaten to spill down my face. Stifling a gasp as I looked at brown shoes that had appeared in front of me, I looked up and tensed at the gray eyes brimming with concern, starring in my own chocolate pools of pain. Blinking, I mutter an apology and push off the wall, starting my undecided walk to wherever my feet took me. A quiet voice catches my attention and slowly I turn back to the unveiled eyes of concern. Taking in the owner of the first pair of compassionate eyes that had been directed at me since my arrival here, I take in the soft framed face, the open mouth that had uttered the words that stopped me, the curvy body with the more than generous amount of cleavage. This beautiful young girl would save my life; I just didn't know it then. What I did know was that when she invited me, a complete stranger, into her home she was something different and scary….and for once, I wasn't afraid._

**End flashback**

My smile growing bigger as I came back from that memory, I watch in ever-growing amusement as Orihime exclaimed in triumph in finding the items that she had been searching for and turned to me, beaming at me in pure happiness, happiness that I swore after meeting her I would protect with everything I had.

Because without her, I would still be wandering around this city without a purpose.

Because if she hadn't reached her hand out to me, I would be lost and dead.

I discreetly wipe forming tears away and set my face to a care-free expression, hoping to fool the naïve girl and keep her from discovering my less-than-enthused state. Pushing off of my resting spot on the doorframe, I cross the room to where she was, dropping down to her face level, balancing the majority of my weight on the back of my heels. Getting her attention away from her task, I cock my head to the side and smile at her.

**"Hime-chan, is this all really necessary? We are merely going to watch the fireworks, not supply a banquet-room filled with people. It is only us and your friends."** I chuckle, nodding to the bulging picnic basket, almost pitying the poor object. Her eyes shining from thinking of the coming event, she giggles and blasts me with that awing smile of hers that I have come to adore. **"I know Ari-kun, but it's going to be sooo exciting!!....and they are your friends too!"** Following this statement, she went off to explain the intricate workings of this event. I merely looked at her, my amusement mounting to greater heights that only she could exceed to. My smile widened until it hurt my face, but I didn't care. The unbridled joy pouring from this slip of a girl washed over me and I surprised myself by actually wishing that 8 o' clock would hurry and arrive. Pondering this and glancing at the clock, I noted that it was only 7:22 pm and frowned slightly.

Tuning my attention back to Orihime I saw her expectant look and raised my eyebrow, knowing that it would tell her that I hadn't been paying attention to her. My eyebrow went higher at the giggle that abruptly blurted out of her mouth. Cocking my head further to the side, I continued to look at her until she revealed to me exactly what I had reminded her of this time. She merely giggled again and beamed at me. I sighed and patted her head, thinking of the many surprises that she held and looking at the seemingly innocent hair-clips placed in their customary position. Nothing shook me to my core like the day she revealed to me her adventures in the Soul Society. My mind still couldn't process the information that she had shared with me days after she took me to meet the rest of her nakama. I had been hard-pressed into actually agreeing to meet with them.

**Flashback**

_The fear that was welling inside me caused me to become angry with myself. Not just because it was irrational to me, but also because the situation that was being argued on was causing forgotten memories and events to sprout up from the dark corners I had placed them in._

_**"I'm not going and that is the end of it, Inoue."** I muttered in a cold, harsh and, tense voice. The flinch and the tears that began to make their way to her eyes made guilt build in me. Averting my gaze elsewhere, I flashed over what we were arguing over. Orihime had wanted me to meet her friends at one of their houses. I hadn't thought it a wise decision on her part for the mere fact we had only been "friends" ourselves for no more than a month at the most. That rainy day of our first meeting came to my mind, thoughts of what might have happened if I had refused her invite briefly came and went. I knew what might have happened. I would have gone to the Onose River and jumped into the raging water beneath the bridge, letting it end all the pain and mistakes that whirled in me._

_Coming back to my current predicament, I watched as Orihime struggled to understand my firm resistance to meeting the friends that she had so fondly told me about in my days of recovery in her diligent and stubborn care. Taking in the trembling hands and lips, I cursed my self for making her fall in such turmoil, something I had silently promised I would not bring her. I silently pleaded with her to let it go and accept my answer, but she once again threw a curve ball at me I had not been expecting from her._

_Looking up at me with blazing and firm eyes, she spoke softly, yet just as firm as I had told her no. **"Ari-kun said that she would do anything to repay her debt to me and that all I had to do was ask. Well this is the first thing I am asking from Ari-kun. Please come with me to meet my nakama." **Fixing me with a apprehensive stare, she awaited my answer._

_Cursing a storm in my mind, I looked away, a shameful blush fighting to lay claim on my face. I remembered clearly the day I had told her that very thing, sitting at the window and looking at the waking sun, struggling to take back control over the sky…just as I was struggling to regain control of my own life. Locking eyes with a departing Orihime, I repeated my abrupt sentence that had startled her, making her eyes widen with confusion as she took in my bandaged self. **"If there is anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, please do not hesitate to ask it of me."**_

_Looking at her again, I deliberated against myself for a moment and then sighed. Getting up and crossing to the very window I had spoken those words to her that day, I looked out at the velvet sky, blinking stars splattered against the open canvas. Blinking and returning my gaze to hers, I spoke._

_**"You are right. It is not a big request and I shall honor my word by you. Just tell me when we are to go meet these people so that I can prepare."** Leaning back against the window sill and crossing my arms, I kept my gaze solely on her, her face blooming into one of pure joy. She got to her feet and came to me, wrapping her arms gently around my chest, since my arms had dropped to my sides in surprise at her bold action and whispered against my neck her gratitude._

**End Flashback**

A sudden pressure on my shoulder jolted me to the present and I swiftly look to the spot, following the arm to its owner and coming to her eyes, I smile warily. She smiles back and pats my shoulder lightly, knowing that all my wounds had not healed properly yet. Sighing and pushing herself to her feet, she stretches and looks at the clock which now read 7:42 pm. Giggling again, she walks to the bathroom in the back to do one more look-over of her self and comes back to the living room, glancing at my already standing figure and picks up the picnic basket, which almost makes her lose her balance. Narrowing my eyes and grunting lightly in slight amusement and annoyance, I walk over to her bended figure and swiftly take the basket from her. She stands up straight and, looking at me and the basket, laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head.

**"I guess Ari-kun was right about the basket, ne?"** She smiled sheepishly at me while I looked up towards the heavens, silently asking the Kamis how this girl managed on her own. Shouldering the poor basket, I shot her a look that clearly stated we needed to leave now. Making an agreeing noise of her own, she grabbed her light-weight jacket and both of us heading to the door, checked to make sure everything was off, before closing and locking the door behind her.

Stepping onto the sidewalk, we started our journey to the Onose River.

To the place that would have been my grave…and was now my beginning.

Companionable silence drifted around us as we made our way to the designated place we had all agreed on meeting at before finding a place to sit on the bank on the river. We each went into our own place of peace in our minds; however it was no surprise where Orihime went to. A grin made its way to my face as I glanced over repeatedly to the loveable air-headed girl, switching between keeping alert for any hidden dangers and making sure she didn't trip or harm herself in any. We arrived at the meeting place chosen, the Urahara-shoten. Needless to say that the guy scared the living crap out of me. Not just because he was a bit on the crazy side, but also he seemed to know too much. As if he knew exactly my deepest secrets and my guilt.

The memory of our first meeting came to my mind to swift for me to block it and I relived those infernal emotions, especially the one I despised the most: the crippling fear.

**Flashback**

_Letting Orihime guide us to the location that had been set up for the meeting, I struggled to keep my anxiousness at bay and not let any emotions play on my face. I let my feet carry me alongside her as we neared the shack-like store. It didn't seem like much, but apparently held more to it than what it would have people believe. When we entered the grounds to the shop, my eyes immediately widened at the site before us. A small raven-haired girl was holding a tall orange-haired teen in a choke-hold, screaming at him about "disrespecting her nii-sama." I couldn't help the choked snort that left me and I fell to one of the many habits I would soon come to be taunted for and humiliated by. _

_I laughed….hysterically._

_Tears fell down my face as my never-ending laughter bubbled up and spilled over, forcing me to lean against Orihime's shocked frame despite the burning pain that throbbed from my wounds. Gasping in air and getting my breathing back together, I looked up and wiped the wet trails from my face, small chuckles coming out here and there. Bracing against Orihime and whispering an apology loud enough for anyone in the area to hear it, I looked at the strange bunch and tried my damnedest to not fall back against her laughing. The two fighting figures were staring at me as if I had lost my mind, gaping at me and staying in the spots that I had seen them in. I looked around to see that others had come out to see what the commotion was about. A huge tan guy with shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes stood next to a lean guy with glasses. Both were glancing between both parties. The lean one looked at Orihime and me then looked away, a slight blush fanning across his cheeks and disappearing before anyone could notice….except for me._

_Straightening myself out and getting my emotions back under control, I looked each in the eye, acknowledging them before looking at Orihime, letting her take control of situation. She seemed to know what I was doing because she nodded at me and then looked at her friends._

_**"Everyone, this is my friend Takashino, Ari. Ari-kun, these are my nakama. The tall muscular guy is Chad and the one next to him is Uryuu."** At this, both nodded at me and I nodded back. She then gestured to the two that had caused my unexpected fit._

_**"The violet-eyed girl is Kuchiki-san and the guy that she is beating up is Kurosaki-kun."** The blush came and faded swiftly when she said his name and I raised my eyebrow at that. Her expression begged me to not argue, she mistaking my gesture for disapproval and frustration._

_I let my eyes gaze at the introduced people, taking in their looks. The small violet-eyed girl was petite, yet feisty, if the way she was handling the boy said anything. Her raven hair barely went to her shoulders and the scowl that I would soon come to be familiar with was falling into place. We held each other's gaze for a brief moment before breaking the contact._

_Finally my eyes landed on the still boy. His ochre eyes burned with a fire that momentarily stunned me. Gathering back my defenses, I continued my look-over of him. His vibrant locks startled me for a moment and I decided then and there that it suited him precisely. His body was toned, his muscles hidden beneath smooth skin. Not bulging, but they hinted at immense power flowing through his lithe body. The shirt that he wore complimented his chest well and the pants that he adorned were fit in all the right places. Abruptly, I blinked catching myself from practically ogling the boy and nodded, turning away and looking at Orihime again._

_The girl was nibbling at her lip furiously, waiting for my response and reaction. I weighted my options and mentally sighed. I could find no fault yet, so I had no choice, but to nod my approval. This caused the desired response from as she smiled gratefully at my acceptance of her nakama. Putting my hand in hers and squeezing it briefly, she let go and started towards to the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure I was following._

_I shifted my weight from foot to foot, finally deciding to go with her instead of run the way we came from, like I was tempted to do. Putting my foot one in front of the other, I couldn't help but feel that I was signing away my semi-stable life for an uneventful one filled with action and difficult emotions._

_Everyone settled in their spot once we all came into the front room. Food was already laid out on the table and stomachs could be heard growling around the table. I sat immediately by Orihime, on her left, which put me beside the tiny angry Rukia, on her right. I stayed quiet, opting to say only what was necessary or when I spoken directly to which I hoped would not happen. Unfortunately for me that would be far from the case. Thumping was suddenly heard coming towards the room and suddenly a man wearing traditional Japanese clogs on his feet, a simple green haori and pants, and a green-and-white hat that covered his eyes appeared before us. His eyes immediately went to me and a huge grin plastered itself on his face._

_**"Well,well,well…It would seem we have new visitor."** He grinned, pulling out a simple fan and hiding his face behind it. He tilted to the side slightly and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. The burning gray orbs seemed to prob into my mind and I blanked out, acting without thinking. My foot lashed out and connected with his chest, making him flail and fall on his back-side. The room fell into shocked silence until a giggle was heard. I blinked slowly and twitched, turning towards Orihime. The girl was trying desperately to not laugh out loud, but her quaking shoulders gave her away. Narrowing my eyes, I parted my lips to scold her when I heard the man get up. Turning towards him and watching him get up while rubbing his chest, I heard him groan, then chuckle. Taking out a simple fan and straightening his hat, he looked at me and grinned._ **_"Well, that wasn't very nice!!"_** _He exclaimed happily and I twitched yet again, immediately letting my fist connect with his face. Laughter rang out from the group as the man got up again and fanned his self. I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest while glaring at him. Scooting closer to Orihime, I grounded out my warning to him. **"Don't you ever do that again, jerk."** I hissed, which set off more laughter. Puzzlement flashed through me as I looked around, wondering why no one was berating me. The wide smiles and comfortable atmosphere surrounded me and slowly I glided with it, smiling sheepishly and glancing back at the strange man._

_He had righted his self and was laughing as well. I smiled at him and he nodded, welcoming me to the group._

_That day marked the beginning of our…friendship._

**End Flashback**

Since that day, there hasn't been a moment that that man hasn't made me hit him or glare at him at least once a day. A chuckle lifted from my throat and caused Orihime to look at me curiously, wondering what had amused me so suddenly. I shook my head and grinned, patting her on the head and looked ahead. The rest of the group was already there, waiting for us. Rukia looked up from her manga and waved, alerting the others to our arrival. Uryuu nodded to us, looking at something else when he caught what Orihime was wearing. The baby-blue dress with the hunter-green stitching hugged her curves wonderfully and accentuated her womanly figure. It came down to her knees to show off her long toned legs. The white sandals and sash around her waist finished the outfit. I smirked knowingly, as I caught his eye and winked, making the faint blush darken slightly.

Next, I looked at Rukia's outfit. The lavender sundress fit her nicely and showed off her otherwise hidden curves. It also fell to her knees and had thick straps like Orihime's. The white butterfly print along the hem gave the dress a delicate look and feel. White sandals also completed the look. I saw that Chad had chosen a black shirt with tan pants. Subtle, yet sophisticated. Uryuu also had a low-key outfit on which consisted of a white button up shirt with a light-blue shirt underneath. The light gray pants with the black belt finished it.

A commotion could be heard within the shop and with a loud thud, two figures ran out. The first figure I immediately knew who it was. The laughing grin and the hat were familiar attributes of Urahara the trouble-maker. The second figure also was distinguishable. The shock of orange hair and the trademark scowl alerted me to Kurosaki, Ichigo. I idly wondered what mischief Urahara had brought upon the poor teenager and sure enough, the answer came zooming out of the shop after them. A feline body darted after, flinging curses at them as well as kidou spells. My laughter bubbled over and I had a relapse of our first day, again leaning on Orihime as tears of mirth poured over my face. Regaining my breath again, I continued chuckling and when that was under control, shook my head before bending down quickly to scoop up the angry cat that flew past my knees to try and take a shortcut.

The body struggled and after a moment let out a huff of irritation at my interference of her revenge. Golden eyes narrowed at me and closed, turning away. The tail lashed at my arm repeatedly in agitation, but I held on, merely looking down and then up at the two sagging and panting figures. Craning my head down to whisper something in the ear, the feline perked and grinned evilly, nodding her acceptance of my plan. I let my arms loosen and she jumped out, trotting past the two and towards the shop to lie down.

I stopped the giggles from coming forth and checked my watch. It read 7:55 pm. Knowing that I had to make this quick so that we could find a good place for us all to sit comfortable and watch the fireworks, I whirled on them, placing my darkest glare on my face and growled at them.

**"Just what the hell is your problem bakas?"** Seething and trying to look menacing whilst not laughing my ass off was proving to be a challenge. Hardening my resolve, I stepped toward them until I was in front of them. Both eyed me warily and stuttered. I growled again and raised my hand as if to deal them both a blow to the head, but then instead pointed to the grinning cat.

**"If you wanted to peek on her, all ya had to do was ask."** And with that done, both cat and I broke down in tears, rolling on our backs and clutching our sides. Everyone was now drawn out by our laughter and shook their heads at our amusement as well as the expressions adorning the two fools' faces. Ichigo's left eye was twitching rapidly while Urahara just had a bemused look on his face. Pulling out his fan, he muttered something about retrieving an order and promptly walked into the shop. Our laughter hadn't resided, in fact because of Urahara's reaction it only doubled. By now both the cat and I were on our backs laughing and since I wasn't paying attention to the angry aura hovering over me, I was caught unprepared by the sudden attack.

Ichigo had, apparently, reached his patience quota for the day and had decided that I would make a good stress-reliever. Stalking over to my gasping body, he took in a breath and then screamed at me.

**"JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?!?!?"** The scandalized expression on his face became too much, and the breathing that I had almost had under control left me. More tears flooded down my face as I tried to move away from him, grasping my sides and letting out gales of laughter at the same time. Orihime had put a hand to her mouth, giggling non-stop at the scene in front of her. Standing up wobbly, I wiped the tears from my face and looked away from him, knowing that if I looked at him I would only laugh more. Sucking in a shaky breath, I steadied my self against Orihime and apologized.

**"Gomen Kurosaki-kun, but it was the only to stop Yoruichi from hurting you both beyond recognition. I would say you owe me."** I grinned, still keeping my eyes from taking him in. A huff came from his lips and he grunted, scratching the side of his head and mumbled his gratitude. I nodded, accepting it.

Bending down to pick up the discarded basket, I turned towards the street and called out over my shoulder.** "If you want to get a good view and seats, then we should leave now."** Orihime came up beside me and tugged my sleeve. I looked down at her and gave her a questioning grunt.

**"Chotto matte Ari-kun. Everyone is coming."** I looked back to see that she was right. Our group was walking behind us, Yoruichi having returned to her human form had taken to wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and black jeans. Urahara had also changed, choosing a red shirt and khaki pants. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu had decided not to go as Tessai had a cough and Jinta and Ururu would need to do chores around the store. I had promised Ururu that I would get her a gift, since I had taken an immediate liking towards the quiet girl. In a way, she reminded me of my self when I was little. Every time we went over to the shop or on the few times that I decided to go there my self, I would always have a sweet for the girl. She would thank me and we would sit out on the front porch, talking when the mood struck us or merely sit in companionable silence while she ate.

It was on a day such as that that I discovered Yoruichi's identity. The cat had come out of nowhere and looking at me, or so I had thought, proceeded to talk to me. Now you can only imagine my reaction to this.

_I looked at said cat…and laughed. And after my laughing fit had promptly fainted, slumping against Ururu. I had awoken to the cat looking over me and we had a staring contest which was broken by Tessai walking in to check on me. After he had made introductions between us, I had indulged in a decent conversation with said cat. After about three hours of hanging around the shop and continuing my conversations with both the cat and Ururu, I had gotten up to leave when I heard the cat call out to me. I stopped and glanced over my right shoulder, giving my attention to it. It made the simple request that I follow it into the store to show me something of utmost importance. I relented and followed, wondering what it could possibly have to show me that would require me to have to be alone with it. When we reached one of the back rooms in the shop, it told me to close the door which I did, and then turned to me. It asked me a simple question: Did I take well to surprises?_

_Since I recently found out about the battle in Soul Society and everything following it, including the threat of the Arrancars and Aizen's plan, I told it that I did. A serious expression on its face, it told me to watch it. I did and my eyes grew to epic proportions as a blue light seemingly outlined its body. Its arms started to extend and the paws lengthened into fingers. The hind legs also lengthened to a standing position, turning into human legs. Long purple hair sprouted from its head and its face elongated into a human's. Steam obscured my vision for a moment, but also hid the seemingly nude form that the cat had taken to. Golden eyes held my chocolate ones as the steam began to evaporate, thinning out and revealing her. Silence filled the air as I tried to process what had occurred rapidly in my head until I felt myself go numb. Blinking a few times to steady myself, I did a quick glance up-and-down of her body. Toned arms were crossed over her chest and legs were tensed with apprehension and her hair went a little past her waist. Mocha skin, slightly like my own except darker, looked smooth as silk as she fidgeted a bit and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. When my eyes came back to hers, I simply grunted and turned around. Crossing my arms and closing my eyes, I finally spoke._

"_**I knew there was something funny about you. You couldn't have been a normal cat, since they obviously can't talk. So tell me this: Why have you decided to show me your true form…and will you PLEASE put some clothes on!!"**__ I yelped as she pressed her body to my own clothed one. I could fill every curve and dip of her figure and a blush fanned across my cheeks, burning me. She chuckled and stood back and, as I heard her rummaging around for her clothing, spoke to me._

**"_Well this IS a surprise. Most of the time people freak out when I first reveal myself to them. You truly are an anomaly Ari-san. In compliance to your question, I choose to show myself simply because I thought you should know about me."_**

_I turned around as she finished this statement and putting on her clothing. The orange top and black skin-tight bottoms fit her body nicely and showed her curves fittingly. I coughed once, tilting my head and met her eyes. Amusement clearly showed and I scowled deeply, grunting and turned towards the door. She walked up behind me and loosely draped her arms across my shoulders, situating her head into the crook of my neck. I quirked an eyebrow and glanced to my left, huffing and stuffing my hands into the pockets of my baggy jeans. She chuckled and sighed, sliding her hands down over my arms and tucking her thumbs into my belt loops. Shifting towards her, I merely smirked and swiftly pulled away._

"_**You're not scaring me. No matter what you try…I'm not scared of you. I feel the immense power radiating from you and I know a little of you, Shihoin, Yoruichi-dono."**__ I quietly spoke, looking up to her eyes. Surprise slithered across her face and then she smiled, patting me on the head and sighed._

"_**Well then, I guess you really are how you say you are. Maybe….just maybe you could help him."**__ She said the last part cryptically and snagged my attention. I turned my full gaze on her and whispered cautiously._

"_**What do you mean "help" Yoruichi-dono? And who is "him"?"**__ I asked, almost afraid of what the answers might be. She merely smiled and patted my shoulder while starting towards the door. Before she walked away into the hallway, she tilted her head towards me and asked me something that would shake me to the core._

"_**Have you ever felt like you are being watched by something so much more powerful than yourself Ari-san? Have you ever paid attention to the sudden bursts of pressure around you? You are stronger than you imagine and it wouldn't surprise me if you got caught up in our strange habits. Just be prepared for anything."**__ With that done, she turned and left._

_My eyes widened and then narrowed, my mind going into over-drive as I pondered over her words, trying to get the hidden meaning behind them. When I felt a massive migraine beginning to form by the pulsing in my left temple, I stopped thinking over it and shook my head, grumbling about difficult cats and a life supply of Advil. _

_Walking back out I saw Yoruichi briefly smile at me before returning to her conversation with Urahara who also smiled in my direction. I nodded and looked towards the front. Apparently while Yoruichi and I had been conversing, the gang had all arrived. Rukia was reading a manga that I had lent to her, knowing her fascination with anything that looked similar to Chappy the rabbit. Orihime was sitting on the porch describing her new dish to a sick-looking Uryuu, whom both turned at me and grinned. I smiled back as well, waving a bit before returning my hands back to my pockets. Jinta was bullying Ururu again, so as I passed them I back-kicked Jinta into the ground. I smirked in satisfaction at the yelp that slipped his lips before meeting the ground and quickly patted Ururu on the head while continuing my journey. Chad was sitting down next to Orihime and Uryuu and was merely enjoying the festive atmosphere. I shook my head at him and grinned. We both had various connections, including sharing a Hispanic background and a love for the guitar. He smiled and waved at me, chuckling a little at the sheen of sweat that had flown over Uryuu's face when Orihime went into a detail telling of her "delicacy." I chuckled as well and gave him an apologetic smile. Nervously pushing his glasses up, he nodded, accepting my condolences._

_I heard a commotion to my right and looked, laughing at the now familiar sight. Ichigo and Renji were going at it again, trying to get the best of the other. I leaned against the post nearest to me and shared a questioning look with Chad. He merely shrugged and shook his head. I returned my gaze back to the fighting idiots and when I had had enough of their bickering, picked up two medium sized pebbles and chucked them at their heads. Surprised squawking noises came from them as the pebbles hit true and they wrenched away from each other, trying to find the culprit who had committed the crime. My grin gave me away and they whirled on, screaming at me for hitting them and interrupting them in their challenge. I gazed coolly at them and sighed, pushing off my comfortable warm spot and putting my loose shoulder length hair into a messy bun. Strands framed my tanned face and gently swayed in the comforting breeze that passed through the courtyard._

"_**Maybe if you two weren't being such dolts, I wouldn't have to go to such measures."**__ I glared at them, annoyed that they had yet again ruined my good mood. Chuckles were heard to my left and I looked to see Urahara and Yoruichi watching with renewed interest. I frowned which made them chuckle again and faced the two in front of me. Renji snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. __**"That doesn't mean that you can just hit people when you feel like it, wench."**__ He stated, returning my glare ten-fold._

_Pure angry boiled in me as I seethed, taking a menacing step towards him. Whispering quietly and slowly, I tried to calm myself before I wailed on him in pure fury. __**"I'm allowed to when retarded boys like YOU are around." **__I growled, opening my mouth to shoot his retort down when a snicker was heard coming from Ichigo's direction. Renji and I both looked towards the orange-headed teen as his shoulders shook and a smile threatened to break out on his face. His body tensed for a moment and then he laughed. Something in my chest jolted at the sound and I narrowed my eyes, pondering over what could have made him so amused. We waited until his laughing fit ended and he straightened up, running a hand over his face._

_He looked at Renji and grinned. "__**Well, she sure put you in your place, monkey-boy."**__ He snickered lightly and grinned when Renji went on a tangent, waving his arms around and pointing at me. I quirked an eyebrow, not paying any attention to the screeching buffoon in front of me, but keeping my eyes on Ichigo. His own burning orbs clashed with mine and after a moment, I smiled and chuckled. He smiled softly and nodded at me. I nodded back and walked towards the opening of the shop. __**"Are you leaving now Ari-kun?"**__ Orihime's soft voice carried to my ears and I twitched, still not used to the flutter that erupted in my stomach when I caught sound of her voice. The deep affection that I held for her continued to grow and I sighed, running a hand over my neck. I looked over my shoulder and made eye contact with her, also taking in the scene. Her head was tilted to the side, eyes shimmering with concern for me and when I gave my affirmation to her question, she pouted and asked why._

_I slowly closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, willing the throbbing pain to go away, just until I could get into her apartment. I opened my burning eyes and smiled softly at her. __**"I just need to go lie down for a bit and get some things done before the day is over Hime-chan, no worries."**__ I attempted to assure her, knowing that she feared I would run off. I laughed at myself mentally, knowing that I could never make myself do that, even if I wanted to. These people had become such a strong fixture in my life in such a short amount of time that just thinking about leaving them made me wince. _

_Waving at everyone, I turned to leave when the throbbing increased to such an immense intensity that I immediately blacked out, my body slumping to the concrete below me. Blurry cries of concern from everyone and Orihime calling my name out desperately caused me to force my eyes open momentarily, but in that moment it wasn't the voices asking me if I was okay and what happened. It wasn't the pounding and roaring in my head that made tears fall and the fading bruises on my body pulse. No, it was none of that._

_It was the burning molten gold eyes that burned into me and flash of pure white that dazed me, pulling me from the searing pain and pressure that were being afflicted on my person. My vision turned dark and everything went still._

_When I came to, I was lying down on a futon and could barely move. I turned my head to the side and moaned out from the brief pain that surged through me. A cool hand was immediately pressed to my forehead and I whimpered at the touch. Forcing my eyes open, I was blinded by pure white and violet eyes. At that moment, my life took a deeper plunge into their world._

End flash back

It was on that day that I was finally forced to completely accept the existence of the Soul Society. The woman that had helped me was none-other than the fourth division taichou, Unohana, Retsu. I also met tenth division taichou Hitsugaya, Toushiro and fukutaichou Matsumoto, Rangiku. The fact was also made known to me that Renji was the sixth division fukutaichou and that Yoruichi and Urahara were former taichous themselves. When I had healed completely, they told me that the pressure I was feeling was my own immense spiritual pressure starting to leak out. Soul Society had been alerted and dispatched them to go and investigate. I had listened to them and after Unohana's confirmation that I was okay, had asked them to leave me for a moment.

When everyone had left as I had requested, with Orihime and Rukia both patting me on the shoulder before they exited, I let the tears rush down my face and placed my face into my hands, my shoulders shaking with the small sobs I released. My head spun with the information that had been shoved on me so fast and the rising emotions twisted my insides. I clutched at my jeans and pulled my knees to my chest, putting my head down and silently crying. So lost was I in my deep sorrow, that I didn't notice the presence beside me until I felt a warm hand being placed on my right shoulder. My head shot up and looked at the person. Ichigo's understanding eyes only made me cry more and I could only look at him as the tears raced down my cheeks. Once the tears had stopped and I felt empty, I bent down and wiped my face, taking a shuddering breath to calm my raging nerves and looked back at Ichigo.

His face showed no pity and I quietly and hoarsely thanked him for not saying anything to me and for not trying to comfort me as if I were a child. He nodded, saying that he knew slightly of what I was going through. I listened as he explained how he had been aware of ghost since he was little and how his spiritual energy was immense even then. He confided in me that he too knew of the huge weight that came with being aware that you held an immasive amount of spiritual energy and surprised me by offering to help me if I wanted him to. I thought over it and finally nodded, accepting his offer. Since that day Ichigo and I had shared a bond that no-one would be able to understand.

He…completed me in so many ways that I…

**"Ari-kun…Ari-kun….ARI-KUN!!"** A voice broke through my ravine and startled me, causing me to yelp and jump. A pair of warm arms secured themselves around my waist and helped steady me. I meekly thanked the person who caught me, already knowing by the cinnamon and cotton scent that engulfed me, and glared half-heartedly at the shyly smiling girl beside me. Laughter filled around us and I smiled as well, hugging her.

**"Hime-chan, you know better than to do that."** I mockingly scolded her, tugging on a lock of her hair and smiled down at her. She smiled sheepishly and looked at Uryuu. After much work on my part, I had finally gotten Uryuu to fess up to Orihime and made Orihime see that a great guy was waiting for her to realize his love for her. Sighs of relief had been passed around the room when they had told everyone that they were a couple now. I had even been able to get Chad a girl as well. A friend of mine that I hadn't seen in a couple of years had moved down to Karakura-cho and we made contact again over tea. After catching up and sharing what had happened over the years apart, I began thinking that she would be perfect for Chad. She was like us, sharing a Hispanic background and love for the guitar also, but she had what I knew he needed. She had class and ambition, along with energy. I had concocted a plan to make these two meet and when they did, they gradually began to fall for each-other.

I had even gotten Renji to fess up to Rukia. Now that was a headache and the rise of Hell in trying to accomplish with that difficult man. It took Rukia over-hearing me screaming at Renji to grow some balls and tell her how he felt about her for him to confess. Needless to say…I still didn't know if it was worth the headache and bottle of Aleve I had to down during that suicide mission. I tuned back into the sound of Rukia and Renji bickering and the continuing laughter.

I finally became aware of the arms still draped around my waist and slowly looked up, annoyance slithering in me at the fact he was taller than I was, and looked into the burning ochre eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. I smiled at him and twisted so I faced him. He let his arms drop to his sides and we both grinned. Our friendship had blossomed into a bond so strong no zanpaku-to could slice through it. We looked at our friends and glancing at each-other again, nodded and began walking towards the Onose River. I called out over my shoulder to the distracted group behind us.

**"We are now official ten minutes late. If you guys don't get a move on, all the good spots will be taken."** Their cries reached us and we laughed, amused at the antics of our friends. They caught up to us and we continued our trek towards the river, excited chatter about the fireworks drifting in the air. Everyone was beside their significant other…except for Ichigo and me. For weeks, I had tried to get him with girls that I knew would be good for him, but every time he would just shake his head and give me a reason why they were not. He would merely gaze at me and smile. So frustrated at his lack of cooperation was I, that I even asked him if he was gay at one point, which earned me a heated glare and some curses. I sighed to my self as I reflected over this, over-thinking as I tended to do. A bump to my left side pulled me from my thoughts and I looked over at the object of my thoughts. Jerking his head forward, I did as he silently asked me and looked. We had arrived and as I had predicted, the place was packed. I called out to our group and told them to stay close to me as I began to lead them to the spot I had surveyed a week ago. We treaded through the throng of people and after a bit of struggling and pushing, finally made it to the spot. It was a slope that was situated just a bit higher than the people and offered a clear view of the river and the sky. Sounds of appreciation were made to me as everyone got settled in their spots.

I slowly walked up towards the small sakura tree that was placed atop the hill and settled there, pressing my back against the coolness of the bark and closing my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching and discreetly inhaling the air, determined that Ichigo had decided to grace me once again with his presence. I shifted to make room for him to sit beside me and when he settled into a comfortable position, we were lulled into a companionable silence. The scent of the fresh grass, sakura petals, and his own distinct scent caused me to drift into a light sleep, which was immediately disrupted by the booms of the fireworks going off. I muttered about the ill-timing of the fireworks and heard Ichigo chuckle. The swell of excitement and laughter from our group and the massive amount of people below us rang through the night air and I couldn't help but smile. Peace engulfed me and content rumbled through me as Ichigo put his arm around my shoulders, a warm night breeze flowing across us. I sighed in contentment at the added warmth his body gave and snuggled in his side, placing my head on his shoulder and my right arm across his left thigh. I heard him argue with his self before sighing, grinnig when he grumbled under his breath about demanding hollows, and swiftly placing me in his lap. My head was now in the crook of his neck and my arms were folded in my lap. My legs were softly tickled were the swaying grass managed to brush against my skin. My skirt was calf length and a dark jade coloring and the mary-janes that I had adorned were a midnight black. The elbow length white shirt that I wore was casual and my hair was down. I grumbled sleepily at him as I half-heartedly attempted to make him release me, the over-bearing warmth and security encasing me completely and not letting up. I pressed my face into his neck more and shifted, clutching into the fabric of his shirt and sighing. The deep blue over shirt, white under shirt and black slacks had his scent completely imbedded in them.

**"Ya know….people will get the wrong idea about us…and…and don't you dare think that I've given up on finding you a girl….Kurosaki."** I grumbled tiredly, the enticement to sleep was to great for me to fight., causing me to yawn. His chest rumbled as he chuckled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

**"Takashino-kun, since when have you ever cared about what people thought?"** His deep, playful tone, plus his warm mint breath washed over me. I went silent, while my mind sluggishly caught his words. I frowned and then shrugged, cuddling into his chest and yawned, replying.

**"Guess you're right Kurosaki….who cares?"**

His soft laughter was the last thing I heard and I slumbered with a small smile on my lips and the sound of fireworks going off in the clear sky.

* * *

Okay, you all know the drill. Review if you want or if you wish me to do something for ya. This was just something to tie you all over until I get done with the beta project I am currently helping with and finish up the next couple of chapters for Name of the Game. I hope you all enoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! ^^ ja ne!!


End file.
